A Perfect World
by SacredZ
Summary: With the return of Arceus's enemies, the evolution of evil teams and the increasing crime rate, civilians begin following a new and ancient god's question, "Will the world ever be perfect?" Eventual Furthershipping (AshxLeaf)
1. Prolog

**Hi! So, first story and uh, this is the prologue that I felt like making, so... I made this quickly, so, it's very short and yea... Enjoy!**

* * *

Zenkrith was getting tired. Not because he had been running for about 4 hours straight, but because reporters kept try to interrogate or "Interview" him about his little slip-up when he released a small magical white bolt of energy and incinerated half the forest. Not one of his greatest moments, but not the most shameful either, he thought as he quickly rounded a bend and hid in the shadows of the alley.

Shortly after, a group of crazed reporters were seen running past the alley, with everyone still walking out late at night –Whether they were strolling, or sitting on a bench with their Boyfriend or Girlfriend- they all stared at the group of reporters as they rounded the bend and out of the Plaza.

The people who saw them stared at where they last saw them, then shrugged and went back to whatever they were doing before. After he was completely sure the media had passed far, far away, he stepped out onto the pavements of the plaza.

The plaza was nice, with white marble tiles and lights that added small ambience to the darkness of the night. The majority of the people at night were out on the plaza, there were musicians who were playing a calm tune, people out on an early stroll, and businessmen rushing to their faraway workplace.

The place gave one the feeling of contentness and made someone feel less lonely, and the overall structure of the plaza was brilliant, with the exception of the lights, they were hanging on a line so thin that they looked like they could snap any min- SNAP!

The lantern's cord snapped and fell towards the ground, glass shards shooting in every direction. This scared away some people, and a significant amount of people left the plaza, only leaving the few with sanity still intact. "I guess it makes my job easier…" he said out loud, as he walked toward the park

The park on the side of the plaza looked rather menacing, the shadows the trees cast when blown by the wind and illuminated by moonlight gave the impression of demonic claws that were ready to rip apart someone's soul, with only few people daring to enter it, usually fearing some sort of assault or rape. Zenkrith, however, was not the least afraid, the menacing look kept people away, and gave him some peace and silence in his life, far away from the majority of the population.

He took a spot of a small bench in the farthest and darkest corner of the park and relaxed, he still had about 4 hours until dawn, and he intended to relax a little before the sun came up, and, for some reason, he had a feeling that something eventful was going to happen the next day, and he was going to be involved in it. With that, he closed his eyes and began a deep meditation.

This was cut short by a group of late gangsters and brutes who came up to him threateningly. "Can you hand over all of your Pokémon?" The largest member, probably the leader, asked, although it was more of a demand than a question.

Zenkrith responded sternly "I only have one, and I am not going to hand it over."

The leader asked again with a frown "I mean business, kid, hand it over before we have to do this the hard way." "I'll take the hard way, thank you very much."

The gang leader frowned before smirking and cracking his knuckles "Did you hear that, folks? He wants to do this the hard way." Before the rest of his gang bursted into laughter and began making comments on "How that puny little kid can defeat me."

Zenkrith was getting tired of this and said "I'm tired and I advise you get out of here, unless you want to end up in ashes."

The gang leader chuckled and mockingly said "I'm afraid what a puny little brat like you can do to a big strong guy lik-" He didn't get to finish his sentence as he was suddenly blasted by a purple beam of raw energy, followed by shards of five colors hailing from the sky and piercing his back.

The rest of the gang members quickly dispersed and ran far away in fear of pursuit, some even had wet spots on their pants, or dropped their pants and ran away, not caring about the humiliation.

Zenkrith sighed "How could Arceus allow this world become so defiled?"He had been with Arceus at the birth of the Pokémon universe and had made sure it was balanced before returning to other dimensions, and returned only this afternoon to check it out. Imagine his surprise when he found out that Arceus had rally let the place go.

"Team rocket, plasma, flare, aqua and magma…" He recalled grimly. How could Arceus allow it to become like this? "He told me he was ready to take care of his own dimension, guess he wasn't…" Zenkrith thought

Zenkrith rubbed his eyes and thought "What could make this day any worse?" Before collapsing onto the bench from his energy having been depleted by a former maelstrom. Little did he know, the next day was to be a lot weirder.


	2. An interesting day

**Hi! Felt like adding this part, it's not really detailed nor revised, as you can tell, but I wanted to update this story the same day of publishing **

**I'll be adding eventual Furthershipping Ash/Leaf**

* * *

Just as the sun broke through the darkness of the night, and pidgeys started chirping, Zenkrith awoke from his position on the bench to find the plaza abandoned, along with the park.

The morning was particularly foggy, and many people could get lost without even knowing. Zenkrith, however, was not affected, since he had control over the elements of the Pokémon universe.

Looking around, he saw pidgeys coming out of nests and picking off fresh berries to eat, mostly the sweet variety such as pecha berries. He smiled as he saw the pidgeys feed their newborn; it all seemed so calming and peaceful.

"Why can't the world always be like this?" He pondered, if the rest of the world were as peaceful as the park, there would be no crime, no suffering, and no violence. "_But that would make this world less Dynamic"_ a sudden voice said.

Zenkrith sighed, his oculus was always the kind to correct someone to the point they want to suicide. "No need to be rude, Oculus" His oculus popped out of thin air, looking like a small white dragon, holding a white orb.

"You know, I should give you a name someday" Zenkrith decided "It would be a nice change for you, maybe even make you less dull all the time" he jokingly said, and received a slap across the face from his Oculus's tail

"You know, I heard that Mew was looking for someone to play with today…" and with that, his oculus vanished into thin air immediately, whilst sending a telepathic message "NO!"

He chuckled, he knew how much his oculus hated Mew, especially after _that _incident where Mew tried to seduce his Oculus and he walked in on it…, aside from the time that he failed an invisibility cloak, that was one of the most embarrassing things that had ever happened to him.

He kept following the path until he reached the bus station, although he literally had wings and could fly, he wanted to keep a low profile until he found Arceus, or at least his location of hiding from one of the legendary Pokémon.

He checked his pocket to make sure his pichu's pokeball was still there, he couldn't afford to lose it now, especially now that having at least one Pokémon at all times was a law requirement.

Teaching his pichu basic arcane magic was no easy task, either, he had to force it to read inscriptions of ancient hedrons all day, and while it complied, it always "accidently" activates the spells inside them, usually destroying some planet.

If his pichu were to fall in the wrong hands, it could expel danger across the globe. His train of thought was cut off as the bus had arrived at the station, quickly checking the bus number; he boarded and paid the fee, and opted for standing to save the elderly a spot on the bus.

He was heading for the mall, hoping he could get some common household chemicals to complete his medicine. His medicine could cure anything, but right now it was only mixing common borax, or sodium borate.

Stepping off the bus, he saw a Pokémon battle in the forest nearest to the mall, but ignored it for the time being, considering it pointless to check out. Entering through the automatic doors of the mall complex, he stared in awe of the amount of stores in it.

He wasn't one for shopping, but the architecture in this mall was amazing, and one had to be truly blind not to admit it. He also saw a rather unattractive shack selling "Lunar wings" although unattractive; it sure had a lot of business…

_I better check out that shack_ he thought, as he approached the table, he noticed something not right about the "Lunar wings" that the shack was selling. From the corner of his eye, he saw a redhead with long hair and a guy with light purple hair vending them

They were wearing gloves that were stained with green and manila paint-exactly the same color the wings were. "_Mind as well burst their bubble"_ he thought as he approached the scam shack, and cut in front of a person currently buying one of the necklaces.

"Hey! Get in line, idiot!" The person said as he attempted to punch Zenkrith. Zenkrith simply sidestepped the punch and picked up a "Lunar wing"

"Lunar wings" he began "Feather from Cresselia than expel nightmares, correct?" The two venders looked slightly nervous "Yeah, what's it to ya?" a Meowth suddenly said from behind the counter "Our lunar wings are 100% Authentic!" he said with confidence

"They are, are they?" He began "Then how come they look a lot like pidgeys feathers to me?" he said as he dipped the feather into a bucket of water which appeared out of thin air, revealing the feather without any paint as he pulled it up. The three venders consecutively said "Oh no…"

The crowd of people gasped, and many formed a mob and ordered a refund, once a decent distance away, he looked back to see "Team Rocket is blasting off again!" with a small spark signifying that they had left the atmosphere

"What a weird group of people" he thought out loud, "That talking Meowth is beyond even my understanding…" He waved away the events that occurred earlier and started to walk when a man ran up to him, the same one who Zenkrith stopped from getting scammed

"Hey! Thanks for helping man" The man said while panting, he had brown hair and wore a green T-Shirt "How can I repay you for saving me 1000 pokedollars?"

Thinking for a moment, Zenkrith Finally decided on an answer "Well, do you know where I can find some borax?"

Minutes later, he was directed to a kitchen supply store and was searching through the aisles of the shop

"Borax, Borax…" He subconsciously as he searched for the item "Gloves, Sugar, Salt…" He added before noticing a small box of "Borax!" he practically yelled in relief, earning a few weird glances from the employees and visitors

"Oops."

Walking out the store with the box of Borax in his hand, he quickly sped-walk to the nearest alleyway, searching his belt for a bottle of Elixir "Found It!"

The elixir was a pale blue, and was much less thick than water, the liquid itself had particles so small it can literally be absorbed through skin and have the same effect, but that would change soon enough

Once Zenkrith had added the last ingredient-Borax, the mixture quickly became glowing neon, with the thickness quickly turning into some form of pourable gel, when consumed; the mixture would cure the User of all diseases and heal all wounds, effectively "Cleansing" the body of the User

Equipping the flask to the right side of his utility belt, he picked up his ingredients and was just about to leave when a shadow appeared above him. "Help!" He looked up to see the Team Rocket Trio

CRASH! The group bounced of Zenkrith's personal Forcefield and landed in the trash bin, attempting to get out. "It's that twerp!" Jessie began, "The one that crashed our business!" "You'll pay for this kid!" James yelled, still struggling to get out from the trash

"Will you two idiots hurry up and get out? I'm getting squished down here!" "We can't!" The two human members said in unison as the trash toppled over. "Allow me to help." Was the last thing they heard before they felt a hard kick from the side of the trash can and started rolling rapidly towards a ramp

"Team Rocket is rolling off again!" He heard before the ramp launched them straight into outer space

"Team Rocket is blasting off again!"

"Somehow, I think they're going to be sticking around for a while…" Zenkrith thought out loud before continuing his way out of the alley

Once he neared the end of the alley, he heard voices coming from the same spot he had seen a Pokémon battle begin earlier

"Well how yer gonna pay for it?"

"C-can you just let me go?"

As he left the alleyway, he started towards the source of the voice when he saw a crowd of people, and an Officer Jenny that had been scorched and murdered _**"Something serious must be going on"**_ is Oculus's voice filled his head

Zenkrith replied dryly "Noshitsherlock, why else do you think there would be a dead police officer?"

Once he neared the front of the rather thick crowd he saw a short brunette girl, who he guessed was only about 11 years old, and a rather muscular brute as her opposition. It was clear that she had lost the battle, which could be easily deducted by the fainted Ivysaur on her side of the field

"So how ye gonna pay me for my win?" The brute asked, obviously getting annoyed of waiting

The brunette girl thought and stuttered "M-money?" "I thought ye said ye left all yer money at home!" the girl pondered for a moment before realizing that it was true, she did it to prevent herself from losing money

"W-well, what do you want?" The Brute pondered for a moment before yelling to the crowd, "Gang, what do you say about a little bang?" a group of brutes similar to him wearing hoodies and jackets emerged from the crowd, happily agreeing with the idea

Zenkrith, disgusted that the world he had helped created housed such disgusting individuals, muttered something about pedophiles and walked in front of the poor girl to defend her from the advancing gang

"Get outta our way, punk" a member of the gang ordered, but to no avail

Zenkrith responded with "Why should I?" The leader smirked "Because if you don't get outta our way, then we'll have to make you" he said threateningly

Sheathing an iron sword out of seemingly thin air, he replied coolly "No thanks, but if you don't leave this poor girl alone, I'm afraid I cannot allow you to live either." The leader was taken back at the sight of the sword, but smirked when he remembered he had the number advantage

"Remember kid, there's ten of us, and one of you" he said tauntingly and taking a step forward "Now hand over that girl before we hurt you both"

Zenkrith stared at the brunette who was hugging his leg tightly from fright. He sighed "If you keep doing that, then I'm not going to be able to fight, kid" The brunette pondered for a moment before realizing he was right and let girl

Taking out throwing knives and hiding them behind his back "This is your last chance to leave, you pedophiles disgust me." He said coldly, even the crowd nearby shuddered from the tone of his voice "Leave or be killed."

"Don't play around kid, hand over that girl, I won her body fair and square." "Stop there." Zenkrith interrupted the gang leader, "You won her money, not her body"

"Well, she aint got no money" "So it's money that you care about?" Zenkrith took out a box of flawless gold pieces "If it's money you care about, take this and leave."

The leader thought over the offer before saying "No way I'm losing her body now, now hand her over!"

In a split millisecond, Zenkrith released 5 throwing knives effectively killing off the gangsters in the front, before lunging forward and piercing another four people, leaving only the leader left

"You have taken your choice, now leave." He said harshly, and the remaining gangster nodded before running through the crowd and sprinting far away yelling "I want my mommy!"

Zenkrith stared at the blood in his hand and remembered an ancient promise he had made that he would kill no human. _Guess some promises cannot be kept…_

Crying was heard from behind him, and he noticed that the girl had a sprained ankle and a broken arm, probably from trying to combat the gang earlier. "_Well, I just made medicine, mind as well use it" _he thought as he unclipped the medicine and threw it to the girl "What is your name?"

He frowned when he got no response and asked again, this time earning an answer "Leaf."


	3. Greetings?

**Well, I was hoping for a 5000 word chapter, but I couldn't think of any good Easter eggs, send me suggestions! Please? ;-; I forgot to put Zenkrith's look, so just google up "Planeswalker Jace"  
**

* * *

Mount coronet made a great place to relax, if you ignored the occasional rockslides, it was a pretty peaceful place, and a great place for setting out your thoughts. Zenkrith sat against a tree he created, pondering events that happened earlier that day

"When did my world become so defiled?" He asked himself as he took off his cap and turning it around, revealing a scroll which was Arceus's license to keeping a dimension, approved by him.

"Why can't everything be peaceful?" He continued asking himself as he returned the scroll

"Why are people corrupted with greed and desire?"

"Why does evil exist?"

"What is causing depression?"

"Why are people willing to kill each other?"

Finally, "Why can't any of these questions be answered?" he asked, frustrated

"I suppose it's my own fault, I should've known that this would happen" he said as a tear dropped from his eye and fell on the ground, and a sprout appeared where the tear had landed

"I overlooked some problems" He admitted as he watered the sprout "Maybe I should've helped them"

"I guess I can only hope for the best in the future…" He sighed "It would be best if I left, I suppose…"

Entering a portal, he said "I'll be back"

**Four Years Later…**

Ash Ketchum, a boy who is now 15 years old, ran through the past, with his friends attempting to catch up behind him. "Hurry up, Dawn, Brock!" he called behind him, and his friends finally stopped beside him, panting and breathing heavily

"Why…Are…You So…Excited…Anyway…?" Dawn asked, panting heavily

The squinty-eyed gym leader smiled and said "There's a new tournament there, and you know how Ash is about tournaments" then he frowned and looked around "Where is Ash anyway?"

"Hey guys, hurry up!" they looked to see Ash in the far distance and sweatdropped "Over here!" Brock chuckled and said "At least we know he's normal" before running and attempting to catch up. Dawn just sighed and began running in the same direction the other two boys were

* * *

"Ash, are we lost?" Dawn groaned as she looked around the forest path leading up to the dark mountain ahead

"Uh… no we aren't!" Ash said as he pointed to another path "This one leads to the Sunnyshore city, I'm sure of it!" And just before he could run ahead, he was pulled back by Dawn and Brock

"Ash, I think we better check the map" Brock said, and when he saw Ash's expression, he added "Just to see if you're right"

"According to this map…" Dawn began "Sunnyshore city is only about… The complete opposite way we've been going this whole time…" they all toppled over onto the ground

"Thanks a lot ash!"

"Hey! It's not my fault that you forgot to check the map earlier!"

"You never gave me a chance!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

Brock started to take out his cooking supplies; those two were going to be hungry once they stopped fighting. In fact, they were so caught up in whatever they were doing that they did not notice a flash on top of a mountain, and a humanoid figure walk out of a portal

* * *

"Haven't been back for awhile" the humanoid said, "I see you're much bigger than a sprout now" he chuckled as he leaned against the tree "It's great to be back" he said as he stared into the distance "It's great to be back."

* * *

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did to – Dinner's ready!" Brock interrupted as he stirred the stew in a pot above the fire

"Me first!" Ash said as he jumped onto the table "You're always first, Ash." Dawn shook her head as she walked towards the table "What's this called, Brock?"

The chef proudly said "Brock's no-chew lazy-boy stew!" Dawn sweatdropped at the chef's pride and took a sip of the stew "Hey, it's pretty good!"

"So, what kind of Pokémon are you going to use for this tournament, Ash?" Brock questioned as he watched the raven-haired boy finish his bowl and sweatdropped at what he said next "Can I have seconds?"

After looking in the pot he noticed it was empty "Hey, what happened to all the stew?" "You've already had fourths, Ash…"

"Pika!" A yellow mouse suddenly emerged from the forest "What did you find, Pikachu? You missed lunch" Hearing the word "Lunch" the mouse dropped whatever he was holding and ran straight to his bowl, eating at the same speed his owner did.

Walking over to the item, Ash picked it up "A pokeball? Pikachu, where did you get this?" "Pika!" the mouse pointed to the edge of the mountain "The Mountain?" Ash asked while putting the pokeball into his backpack

Dawn noticed this and said "Hey! It's illegal to take another trainer's Pokémon!" Ash shrugged and said "I know, but we have to bring it back to Sunnyshore to find out who it belongs to!" before taking off again

"Hey! Get back here!" Dawn called after him and ran towards his direction "I said it's illegal!"

Brock just shook his head and started walking in their direction, muttering something about "Hyperactive"

* * *

"Finally, we're here!" Ash yelled in relief as he neared the entrance to the city and fell down. Dawn was panting as she fell down next to him "Next…Time…Don't…Run so…Fast!" Ash blinked and replied "It was only about 5 miles" "5 MILES?!"

Ash looked around "Hey, where's Brock?" a car pulled over "I'm right here!" Brock said as he unboarded the motorcycle. "I got a ride with Officer Jenny!"

"So you didn't try to hit on her this tim-" "Officer Jenny will you-Ow!" Ash looked to see Brock being dragged by Dawn and Corgaunk "Sorry for this, Officer Jenny, we're in a rush" Dawn slapped Brock "Let's get to the mall!"

"I don't wanna go to the mall!" Ash whined as he and Brock were being dragged by Dawn – She was much stronger than she looked "I don't wanna go to the ma-" he paused when he saw familiar brown hair in one of the stores "Actually, I change my mind." He blurted out

Brock put on a betrayed look "What?! Are you insane? You're willing to go into the mall with _Dawn _of all people!" Ash shrugged and started dragging Brock too "Well, it can't be _that _bad"

Once they entered the automatic doors of the mall, Ash immediately said "I'm heading to that clothes store!" immediately pointing to where the brunette was last. Dawn frowned "You never shop for clothes! Who will help me carry my bags?!"

Ash rubbed the back of his head sheepishly "Well, you have your own two good hands…" he said slowly before noticing Dawn's deathly glare "Or… Brock can hold your bags for you?" "What?!" Brock yelled

Dawn started dragging Brock towards the nearest shop "Brock, this will be coming out of your wallet~!" Brock screamed in anguish, earning a few confused looks from shoppers "Ash Ketchum, you'll pay for this!" He was cut off as Dawn threw him a bag of clothes and crushed him

Ash shrugged and walked into the store he saw the brunette in "Clothes, Clothes, and more clothes…" he muttered as he walked from aisle to aisle looking for her. "Ow!" Ash rubbed his head as he looked up to see a brute, "Uh, sorry sir…" Ash quickly said, intimidated by the look of the guy "Don't worry about it, kid, happens all the time" he replied, offering a handshake "What, not a talker? Well, Cya around!"

Ash shook his head from the collision and continued searching for the girl. Finally spotting her checking out some clothes "Hey!" he called out "Over her-Ow!" he ripped over someone's foot as he ran "Sorry dude." He looked up to see the same brute he bumped into earlier "Let me help you up" he held out his hand, but Ash was staring too intently outside, looking for the brunette "Still not a talker, eh?" the guy said "Well, hope we don't hit each other again, heh?" while he left the store

Ash groaned as he stood up, and rubbed the back of his head and winced that fall really hurt his head. He groaned even louder when he realized that the brunette had already left the store. When he exited the store, he saw Brock holding a wobbling stack of bags leading up to the ceiling "Hey Ash!" Dawn called out "Can you carry some of my _other_ bags?" Ash sweatdropped when he saw a pile of bags behind her "Uh… I have to find someone, bye!" he said as he ran to the far end of the mall "Brock! Don't you dare drop those bags!"

Ash practically kissed the bench he found in the food court, he knew that Dawn wouldn't go there, since she always complained about needing to go on a diet, but the person he was looking for would definitely have been there, probably gorging down food like always. He scanned the area, noticing it was much emptier than normal, and, except for the employees having their lunch break, there was only one man wearing an unusual fedora, the thing unusual about it was the darkness of the hat, the color was basically void, and looked like empty space

Ignoring the man in the corner, of the food court, Ash continued his search through the mall, looking into random stores, and keeping an eye out for anything moving, before seeing a map of the mall, seeing the map, Ash fainted. According to the map, the mall had four floors, all of them selling only _clothes. Clothes_ of all things they could sell. "Hey Ash! We're over here!" he heard Dawn yell turning around, he sweatdropped at the sight Dawn had Brock holding twice as much as he had before and "May, Max!" he ran up and hugged them "May! Where have you been? I looked all over the mall for you!"

May shrugged "I left after buying some clothes at one store. I'm not a big shopper" "Ash!" Max said excitedly "Guess what? I finally got my trainer's license!" "Awesome!" Ash replied "What's your starter?" "Ralts, of course!" Max boasted with pride "Nothing can beat my Ralts!"

Dawn and May tuned them out as they talked about gossip and rumors "I bet that Drew likes you" Dawn told May slyly. May blushed a deep cherry red "N-No he doesn't" Dawn smirked at the brunette's stuttering

"He so does! Why do you think he gives you roes every time he seems you?" May hesitated "Uh…" "Come one girls, we're heading to the Pokémon center!" The other called impatiently "Hurry up!"

May and Dawn shook their heads and simultaneously said "Boys…" before running in the same direction the boys were going

* * *

"Nurse Joy, may this be the first chapter of our – I. Think. This. Story. Is. Canceled" Brock said as he was dragged by the all-too familiar blue frog croagunk. Dawn sweatdropped" Uh… We would like 4 rooms, please, Nurse Joy" Nurse Joy frowned as she checked the box of keys "I'm afraid we're out of rooms"

A whine was heard from behind the group "Aw man! Ow!" May hit her little brother from behind her head "It's alright, we can go camping, there's a forest nearby anyways" A whine was heard again, this time from Dawn "But it's going to ruin my hair!"

"You can have Piplup correct it for you, like you always do every morning" May reasoned, "Alright, who's with me?" she asked as she raised her hand, sweatdropping as she was the only one who raised her hand

"Well, it's not like you guys have a choice" she said with a huff, dragging Max out the door with her by the ear "Ow! May quit it!"

Zenkrith was watching the group from the corner of the Pokémon Center "That group is rather… Interesting… "

"Ow! I said quit it!" May frowned as she looked at her little brother "You're going camping with me, I don't care what you say.""Just let go of my ear!" Max complained "Fine." "Wait up!" a voice was heard behind them "We're coming!" Dawn, Brock, Ash, and the rest of the group emerged from the nearby bushes

"Where are we going to camp?" Brock asked

"I don't know" May replied. Max said "You took us out on a camping trip, and you don't even know where we're going to camp? What the fu-Quit it!" Max complained while rubbing his sore neck May simply replied "Language, Max." while shaking her finger in the "Naughty" gesture

Brock cut into the siblings' quarreling "You know, Max is right, where _are we going to camp?_" May pondered for a second before noticing a glow in the forest "Let's go to that camp!" she said and was just about to take off before she was held back by Brock "So you're saying you're going to go camp with some complete stranger? He could be a rapist for all we know!"

"You think I'm a rapist? How nice."

Zenkrith sighed, since he couldn't get a room since he had lost his Pichu's pokeball back at the mountain, so he had to resort to camping.

Setting up a campfire wasn't that hard, in fact, it was pretty easy, well, at least for him. All it took was a log and a small spark of magic to get it working. He set up a tent but didn't intend to use it; it was only there to prevent suspicion

"Where are we going to camp?" Zenkrith immediately recognized this as the group he had seen earlier

"I don't know" a female voice said "You took us out on a camping trip, and you don't even know where we're going to camp? What the fu-Quit it!" "Language, Max" the female was heard again Zenkrith almost laughed and gave away his position; the boy's immaturity was quite amusing

He was trying so hard to stifle a laughter that he missed the last few lines "So you're saying you're going to go camp with some complete stranger? He could be a rapist for all we know!" He frowned. "A rapist?" really? It was at this point he decided to make his presence become known

"You think I'm a rapist? How nice." He said calmly, as if he were a ghost "Um, who are you?" Max asked receiving another blow to the head from his sister "What did I do this time?" "Don't talk to strangers!"

Zenkrith chuckled at this "No need to be so overprotective, May, your brother Max here is not doing anything wrong." May fumed "You could've killed him!"

Zenkrith stared in amusement "Trust me, if I wanted to kill him, he would've been dead the day he was born. But no need to worry, I'm not _that_ demonic." Dawn Frowned at her catchphrase being used "Hey! Listen here mister, I'm the only one that is allowed to say-" "No need to worry? Yes, I know that, but the freedom of speech is much more powerful than that rule you just created, am I right, _Deedee?_"

Dawn Gasped "How do you know that?" the only ones who knew her embarrassing incident were Kenny and some of her classmates back at the kindergarten. Her train of thought was cut off as Zenkrith answered "Your mind is much more vulnerable than you might think."

Brock frowned "So you're a Psychic?" "No." "Aura guardian?" "Not quite" Brock gave up. "What in the world are you?!" "I cannot tell you that."

The group frowned "I can however tell you this. Do you really think a Psychic or even Aura Guardian would be able to do this?" Releasing a bolt of blue magic into the air, the bolt pierced the atmosphere and it suddenly started raining. "I suggest you come to my camp, unless you want to stay in the rain." With that, Zenkrith left, knowing they would follow

When they reached the camp, it was surprisingly not touched by rain, or water for that matter, storm clouds still dominated the sky above, but the ground was still dry and bright, rain only fell around a circle boundary of the clearing

"Well, this clearing is yours, but first, he walked up to Ash, may I have my pokeball back?" Ash stared at him for a moment before he continued "The same one you found near Mount Coronet, I know you have it" Zenkrith insisted

Reluctantly, Ash took the pokeball and gave it to the stranger "Much appreciated, best of luck in the tournament, I won't be going easy."

Zenkrith actually hadn't considered the tournament, but now that he had, he was intent on participating, and with that, he disappeared in a flash of blue light, into the dark of the night.

* * *

**Did I trick anyone at the mall? No? Aww**


End file.
